Banshee Class Destroyer
Background (To be added Later) Built as the primary ships of the fleet for earth as well as the REF the Banshee, alongside the Battle, served the earth well. The ships were relatively simple to build and maintain so many could in fact be built and deployed. This was a benefit when the Masters invaded, as the ship individually had a great trouble dealing with the ships of the Masters' fleet but their numbers DID help in many ways as they could then concentrate fire and make a good showing of themselves even in losing battles. Model Type - Banshee Class - Destroyer Crew - 30 + upto 75 troops/pilots. Can support upto 300 people total MDC By Location Main Hull - 23 000 Engines - 4 000 Airlocks (many) - 200 Large Airlocks - 1 000 Mecha Bay Doors - 3 000 Sensor Antennas (many) - 100 Hull per 40ft - 200 Particle Guns - 500 Point Defense Guns - 125 Spacelord Launcher - 1 000 AR - 18 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds Speed Space - Mach 6 Air - Mach 3 Fold - 10 light years per hour Range - Can oerate for up to 4 months on dry stores etc. Reflex Furnace can operate upto 25 years with an energizer rebuild. Statistics Height - 32.8m Length - 195.1m Width - 51.4m Weight - 42 000 tons Cargo - Dry stores and combat consumables equalling 100s of tons. See mecha complements below Power System - RRG Mk10 protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Spacelord Missile Launcher (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 1000km Damage - varies by warhead type Rate Of Fire - 1 to 5 at a time per melee Payload - 30 missiles each (Warheads can be any of Heavy H.E., Light, medium or Heavy Nuclear) Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - PB-4b Particle Guns (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 1d4x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - PB-5 Particle Gun (1) Primary Purpose - Anti-Ship Range - 100 000km Damage - 1d6x100 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - RG-2 Point Defense Railgun (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/fighter Range - 20km Damage - 6d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - 100 rounds Bonuses - -1 strike Weapon Type - PD-2 Point Defense gun (3) Primary Purpose - Anti-missile/fighter Range - 5km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 6 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Cannot dodge attacks from fighters or mecha +2 dodge versus capital ships Systems of Note Cross Dimensional Radar - Range of 100 billion km and can track upto 50 000 targets at once. This system allows the ship to detect what may lie along thier fold path or what may be be waiting in the area of their fold destination. Also the system can detect incoming ships prior to them defolding into the area. Standard Radar - Range of 4000km and can track upto 2000 targets at once Radar Warning receiver - Informs the crew of possible radar lock. Range - 4000km Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 4000km and can target upto 200 targets at once Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 50cm at 20km, as small as 300cm (2.0m) out to 50km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 100km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Fold Communications - Range unknown. No lag in communication time out to 10ly. +1 second of lag for every 10ly thereafter. (1000ly would have a lag of 99 seconds). Amplifiers can double the effectiveness. Standard Communications - Range of 500 000 km with next to no lag between communication points. Gravitic sensors - This system detects and analyzes gravtic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Electromagnetic sensors - This system detects and analyzes electromagnetic anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Thermal and Infa-red Sensors - This system detects and analyzes Thermal and Infa-Red anomolies out to a range of 100 000km. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -20% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within standard radar range depending on terrain. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold thousands of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental System - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed (and can recirculate breathable air indefinitely if neccessary), computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 1000 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several thousand rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewports. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system, power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators so on and so forth. Motion detector/Collision Warning System External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 1000m away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 2000m away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is to a radius of 2000m doing 2d4x10 000md to anything within the radius. Mecha Complement 24 Veritechs of varying types depending on who was operating it be it RDF(UEDF), ASC or REF (UEEF) 2 Other Craft (AWACS/Transports) 40 Power Armours (Micronian Mk I and Mk II or Tornado Combat Motorcycle Armour System (REF/UEEF only) later replaced in the REF/UEEF by Micronian Mk III Mk IV or Cyclones) References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG The Masters Saga Sourcebook Primary Art piece at the top by Le Elf - http://leelf.deviantart.com/